Jazmine Devil's Story
by XxColleenxX
Summary: This is a story of one of my characters on a game called City of Villains. People ask me whats the whole story, so here it is for the whole world to check it out.


_Jazmine's Background_

Cephenrene Demoniac is a pure breed of Demon, and also the mother of Jazmine. But we'll get to Jazmine in a minute. Demoniac means Demonic Flame. Cephenrene is Goddess of the Demonic Flame. All the Demons that roamed Hell served her at her will. But she was so alone. No one to rule by her side. Many Demons loved Cephenrene but none of them were worthy enough. All they wanted was the great power of being the high ruler of Hell.

That's when, the night Cephenrene met Macon. Cephenrene and the other Demons were upon Earth, wandering though the countries in groups. They do this once a year in search of Demons, which they may create. Cephenrene and her group were wandering the outskirts of Russia. Which is where she met her true love, Macon. To her, it was love at first sight. When the night was over, Hell had at least over 2,000 more Demons that roamed Hell.

Ever since that night, Cephenrene couldn't stop thinking of that one man. She finally made a decision and went to go meet him. You seen, when you are a pure Demoniac, you can lose your Demonic self for a few hours. Cephenrene went back to Russia, in search of her love. She found him in one of the coffee shops. Cephenrene sat down with him in the coffee shop, and they got talking. Macon soon fell in love with Cephenrene. The two dated for about 3 years. That's when on the anniversary of the day they met, Cephenrene took Macon too the same place and told her about her true self. Macon thought she was crazy, but soon realized that she wasn't joking at all. Cephenrene took Macon somewhere private and showed him her true identity.

Macon couldn't believe what he saw. Her hair, legs and torso were covered in bright red flames. Demon horns grew out of her head; they were about 2 feet wide and a few inches thick. Cephenrene explained that she couldn't have told him sooner because she was scared she would've lost him forever. Macon waited until her form was gone, and then hugged her. He forgave Cephenrene and told her how much he loved and cared for her. Weeks later, Macon proposed to Cephenrene. Cephenrene obviously said yes. She now had her Lord of the Demonic Flame. But, there was one problem. How would she take him back to Hell without him being burned to millions of little ashes?

She thought long and hard. And then smacked herself in the face. The transformation! But it was far too dangerous and risky. But it was the only way for her love to be with her forever and ever. Cephenrene met up with Macon, and explained what she was going to do. The only way for a human to become Demonic, is when the human touches the Demonic flame of a Demon. Even though the flames _are hotter_ than all the suns in the universe combined. It is very, very rare that someone lives throughout the transformation. There is 10% chance of living, 90% chance of death.

Cephenrene became her Demonic form, and tried to relax. If Macon died…Her life would be hopeless and have no meaning to it. Macon stepped closer and closer to his love, but slowly, terrified of the dangers and risks. He reached out his left hand to touch the flames, the heat from the flames were incredible. As he lay a hand on his loves cheek. The flames surrounded his hand, licking it, and destroying it. Macon screamed and panicked in pain as his hand burned into billions and billions of degrees. Cephenrene tried not to watch the pain and agony in his eyes saying; _please, take the pain away_. Macon's eyes became a beautiful dark red, and horns grew at the top of his head.

The transformation was now over.

Macon dropped to his knees. Cephenrene knelt in front of him and hugged him tightly. Macon said that he felt different, but there were no flames burning inside of him. Cephenrene thought about this. Macon still had human in him. But he was now 90% Demon and 10% human. Macon looked at his hands, they were slightly on fire, but his skin was not red, like his fiancés.

Cephenrene and Macon went down to Hell, explaining to all the Demons about their engagement. There were many questions in why Cephenrene chose a human to be her Lord of the Demonic Flame. Cephenrene said that when she roamed Earth with everyone else, and saw Macon, she had love at first sight. Cephenrene told every detail on what the two had done together the past 3 years. Soon, the Demons caught on, and welcomed their new Lord.

Cephenrene and Macon were married in one of the finest churches in Russia a year later. Everything went well. Macon and Cephenrene we're overly happy with each other. A few years later, after wedded, they had a beautiful daughter, Jazmine Ember Demoniac. Jazmine was a special Demoniac at that. All though she _was _part human, from her father. Jazmine's heart was beating normally, like a human, and her skin wasn't red, like it should be with newborn Demoniacs. But…Macon and Cephenrene didn't care, they would still treat their daughter the same as any other Demon. When Jazmine was 22 years old, - in human years – Jazmine was given title, "Mistress of the Demoniacs." Cephenrene and Macon were very, very proud of how their beautiful daughter turned out. Her horns had full grown in when she was 16, and her flames were full spread throughout her head and hands by the age of 13.

Only a few weeks later, the Dark Demonic Goddess, Midnight Disturbance, came into Hell, with millions of their kind. You see, the Dark Demoniacs _were_ allies to the Demoniacs. But ever since the huge fight, they have become the best of enemies! The Dark Demons have no souls either. Their souls belong to the Dark Shadow King. Anyway, Midnight Disturbance and her minions had entered Hell, with shadow weapons. The shadow weapons could do severe damage to the Demoniacs. Midnight told her minions to scatter Hell, and destroy any Demoniac inside while she searched for Jazmine and the Goddess and Lord of the Demonic Flame.

Hours, days even weeks passed by the time they full searched Hell to make sure no one else was standing but the three prize Demoniacs. Midnight searched the largest room in Hell, being fully aware of the fire. She opened the doors to the corridors, and saw the three Demoniacs, sitting down in the fire.

Jazmine looked at the door as she heard the doors slam shut. "Well, well, well. Good to see you again, Cephenrene. I see you were married and had a beautiful daughter," Midnight said, looking around the room. Cephenrene knew this voice, it was far too familiar.

"Midnight Disturbance. I thought I had banned you from my home. What have you done to my family? And what do you want?" Cephenrene said, not looking towards the door. Macon waved Jazmine over. Jazmine quickly shuffled to her father's side. Cephenrene stood from her seat and shot a glare furiously at Midnight, sending her flames high into the air. Midnight laughed. "Calm down, dear sister, do not fret. I do not want much from you. And you're family of Demons have all been destroyed by my minions. As you know, you are the only three left. I came here to destroy you and your husband, and take your daughter, Jazmine."

All Cephenrene did was glare at her dark, shadow hearted sister. "Over my burning coals!" Cephenrene said, and charged at her sister. Cephenrene stopped a few feet away from Midnight. All Midnight did was laugh. "You will have to go though me to get to my family!" Cephenrene shouted. Macon saw Midnights lieutenants in the background. He needed to warn his love. "Wait! Cephenrene! Don't!" Macon called, concerned. "Macon, stay out of this. Please. I can't risk losing you two," Cephenrene said. "Aw. How touching. Too bad their going to lose you, dear Cephenrene," Midnight butted in. "Dark Lord Kafar! And Dark Lieutenants! Come forth!" Midnight called out into the smoky atmosphere. Behind Midnight, four shadow figures appeared. "Cephenrene, my Dark Lord of the Shadow and bravest lieutenants will take care of your family as we _battle,_ dear sister," Midnight said, grinning.

Cephenrene stared at her sister.

Macon cried out her name, telling her not to do it. Jazmine hugged her father, sobbing. Macon hugged his daughter quickly and then let go of her, running to his wife's side. "Midnight, do we have to end it this way?" Macon said, calmly. Midnight turned to Macon. "Yes dear brother-in-law. It does. Everyone in the Demoniac race has to die. The Dark Shadow King has ordered us to kill every last Demoniac. Only Jazmine can stay alive," Midnight said. "Why does she have the right to live and not us?" Cephenrene challenged. "Cephenrene, Macon. I really wish I could spare you. But, this is the way it must end. Do not ask me questions I do not know the answers too. Now please, let us get on with it. The Dark Shadow King doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Macon slammed Midnight to the burning coals of Hell. He wasn't going to let Midnight kill his wife before he died. If he was going to die, he'd do it in honour. Dying in honour was his life goal, and now, he was going to achieve that one goal. Midnight's Dark Lord, Kafar, took one of the shadow weapons from Midnight. It just had to be the sword. Kafar injected the sword into Macon's back. Macon screamed in agony and pain. This pain, this agony, is much, _much_ worse than the transformation. Jazmine shrieked as she saw her fathers flaming, boiling blood go onto the dark, shadowy sword. Cephenrene then fell to her knees, onto the burning coals of Hell, crying. Her life was now over. She had nothing to live for. Without Macon and his love, Cephenrene's life was done.

Macon's lifeless body lays still on Midnight. As Midnight gets up, Macon's body drops on to the coals and disappears faster then light. Midnight grinned and laughed. "You're stupid father, Jazmine. You don't know how pathetic that was," Midnight laughed. Jazmine had a huge lump in her throat. She watched her own father die. Then, it was time to watch the end of her mother. Jazmine swallowed the lump in her throat. "_NO!! _You did this! Why do_ I_ have to be the one to be spared?! Kill me instead of my mother! _I DEMAND ANSWERS_!" Jazmine yelled across the fire pit. Cephenrene couldn't believe what her daughter was saying. She shot her head towards Jazmine. "No! Jaz! Stop this! Don't say those things! I've lived a long, 4.6 billion year life! It's your turn to live! You're father and I will be with you, always. I don't want you to die. You haven't lived. You've only lived for 6,000 years! I want you to stay. Listen to your dark hearted, aunt. Goodbye, Jazmine. I love you, and so does your father," Cephenrene says, her voice cracking after the word "Jaz." Jazmine looked into her mother's flaming eyes. She could see the tears going down her cheeks. Jazmine wanted to hug her mother, but the lieutenant's grip on her were too firm. She wanted to say goodbye to her. "Goodbye…Mom…" Jazmine broke into tears, falling to the ground.

Midnight had listened through their conversation. Mother and daughter, both are losing each other. Forever. Midnight had heard enough of this. "Cephenrene, it is your time now," Midnight said. Midnight took the sword full of Macon's blood on it, and held it only a few centimetres from Cephenrene's neck. Cephenrene looked down into the coals. It was her time. Her time to be with Macon again. A new life, a new start. Who knows what or who is waiting for in the afterlife? Cephenrene grabbed a handful of coals when Midnight wasn't looking. Cephenrene stared at her sister now. Cephenrene's eyes were done shedding tears. "My time. Or yours?" Cephenrene said, throwing coals into her sister's eyes and Kafar's eyes. Kafar let go of Cephenrene and she ran to her daughter. "Here! Take this and get the hell out of here! _Now!_" she said, trying to get a necklace off her neck. "This necklace…It represents our people. The Demoniacs are _your_ people now. Put this on, and everything will be all right. _Go! Right now, Jazmine Ember Demoniac!" _Cephenrene said, holding back tears. But Jazmine didn't leave. Jazmine stayed, she needed to help her mother. But all Jazmine did was stand there, horrified. Midnight and Kafar got the coals out of their pitch black, cold eyes. Midnight charged at her sister with the sword of shadows. Cephenrene looked back quickly, and jumped away from Midnight's strike. The strike hit Jazmine's chest, ripping her clothes to shreds. The sword gave Jazmine an open wound. Blood was pouring all over the hot, flaming coals. "_JAZMINE!" _Cephenrene shrieked. Midnight brought the sword back behind her and swung towards Cephenrene, grinning.

Midnight stopped in the middle of swinging the sword at Cephenrene and ran to Jazmine. Midnight took the shadow spear and injected two letters into Jazmine's chest on where the open wound was. The letters were:

MD

"Jazmine, Jazmine, Jazmine. You are a stupid Demoniac. You are just as stupid as your mother. Keeping the truth from you," Midnight said. Midnight looked at her sister. Cephenrene was gasping for breath. "You disgust me, Cephenrene." Midnight looked back at Jazmine and smiled. "And as for you, young one. You will die in a matter of thirty minutes. You cannot stop the darkness that will roam inside you until you die," Midnight said. Midnight walked over to her sister, getting ready for the last and final swing.

The pain in Jazmine's chest was unbearable. She'd never felt like this before. And, it was her time too now. The vicious, unbelievable pain. The terrifying agony. It was all too much for her. Jazmine wanted to end her life now. She couldn't take this anymore. Jazmine cried out in pain, wishing for her life to be over with. But, the will inside of her will not let her die. Jazmine slowly got up off her feet. Finally, she stood. "Midnight…It is time for _your_ end!" She yelled.

As Cephenrene and Midnight fought, not one of them heard Jazmine yell. Midnight couldn't stop grinning that the last two Demoniacs would die, forever. Cephenrene couldn't stop thinking of the horror of her own daughter, dieing. _It's my entire fault! Now this is the end, for her, for me, for everything and everyone! _Cephenrene thought. Jazmine charged at Midnight and swung her fists at her. Midnight went flying into the flames. Her skin burned away as the flames licked her skin. Cephenrene only stared at her daughter. "How the…?" Cephenrene asked Jazmine. Jazmine didn't know how she did it. "I don't know. I didn't know I had such strength inside me," Jazmine said.

Midnight called over Kafar and they began to fight. Cephenrene controlled the fire of Hell, burning Kafar away to ashes. Jazmine had smashed every bone in Midnight's soulless body. Forty-five minutes had passed, and Jazmine was still alive. Midnight was too, still alive. Midnight had opened her eyes up from the beatings. "No. Impossible! How…How can you still be _alive?!_" Midnight said. Cephenrene looked quickly at her daughter. _No. It can't be. Jazmine, she can't be the Demonic Devil_, Cephenrene thought to herself. But it was true. Jazmine is the Demonic Devil. The Demonic Devil is the one, true Demoniac with such incredible strength and unbelievable willpower.

Jazmine grew stronger and stronger, her anger was controlling her. Midnight was full of pitch black blood. Kafar looked to where Cephenrene had looked, and saw his Goddess was dieing. Cephenrene was bleeding also. Her boiling hot, flaming blood spilled onto the hot coals. Kafar grabbed the back of Jazmine and threw her a good fifteen feet away from Midnight.

As Jazmine hit the wall, pain shot from her spine, up to her neck and down to her ankle. Jazmine hit the hot coals, her eyes sealed shut. Kafar and Midnight had ran out of Hell, the black blood spilling everywhere on the coals. Cephenrene ran to Jazmine. "_No! Jazmine! Wake up! Please! Wake up!_" Cephenrene cried.

Jazmine was gone. She had no will left to keep her alive. Her time was now. Cephenrene sobbed her little fiery tears onto Jazmine's cold skin. Jazmine couldn't awake. Thoughts ran in her mind.

_Get up! Open your eyes! You can't die now…You just can't…_

Jazmine suddenly was awoken. She was gasping for air. Cephenrene looked down at Jazmine, and then hugged her. "_Jazmine!_ You are alive! It is true! You _are_ the Demonic _Devil_! You're true name is Jazmine Ember _Devil_," Cephenrene said through tears. Cephenrene couldn't believe that her daughter was _thee_ Demonic Devil Jazmine hugged her mother back. "Mom," Jazmine said. Cephenrene stopped crying. "Yes, Jazmine?" she said. "You're…You're bleeding," Jazmine said. Jazmine pointed to Cephenrene's arms. Her arms were covered in blood and were all cut up. Cephenrene sighed. "I know, Jazmine. I know. It was from Kafar," she said. Cephenrene showed Jazmine two letters on the back of her right arm. The two letters that were engraved were;

KD

Jazmine wondered what the two letters meant. "K…D?" Jazmine said. "It stands for Kafar Disturbance. You know Midnight's husband?" Cephenrene said. Jazmine had been out for only a few moments and she had forgotten everything that had happened in the past few hours. All she did remember was that Macon died. Jazmine broke into tears when she thought of her father. "What's the matter, Jazmine?" Cephenrene said, holding her. "Dad…" Jazmine cried. Cephenrene held her close and tightly.

Twenty minutes later, Cephenrene's blood was flowing on her arms. She then started to slowly die. Her eyes were closing, but Cephenrene forced them open. "Jazmine…I'm loosing too much of my blood…" Cephenrene said. Jazmine held onto her mother. "No! You can't leave me too!" Jazmine cried. "Jazzy, do not cry. I will always be with you. In your heart. Your father and I will be watching over you. We both love you very much. But, it is time for me to go," Cephenrene said. All Jazmine could do was cry now. Cephenrene hugged Jazmine with the last of her life, and stopped forcing her eyes open. Cephenrene closed her eyes, and her arms fell onto the hot coals of Hell.

Jazmine had lost both of her parents. All because of her to stay alive. She needed to find Midnight Disturbance and Kafar. Jazmine needed to kill them with her will. Jazmine had left Hell that same night. Jazmine remembered what her mother had said. "I am the Demonic Devil. I control all Demoniacs. I will not let you down, Goddess and Lord of the Demonic Flame," Jazmine said to herself.

_Ever since that day, Jazmine has never forgotten the two people in the world she cared about and loved that died. Jazmine knows where Midnight Disturbance is, but, Jazmine has never found her yet. Nor seen or heard from her. It is time for her to die. Jazmine has and will not rest until her Dark Demonic aunt is dead._

_Jazmine now roams the Rogue Isle, in search for her aunt. Will she find her? Or will she be surprised and find Kafar? No one knows…_


End file.
